


Els Whatsapps de Merlí

by Nipa



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipa/pseuds/Nipa
Summary: Després de cada capítol de la 3a temporada, Hector Lozano ens oferia una mica més de la vida dels nostres personatges preferits, aquests són els Whatsapps dels peripatètics.Recull de Whats de la pàgina adolescents.cat





	1. Capítol 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Els whats de Merlí](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372816) by Hector Lozano. 



[CAP. 1]  
WHATSAPP JOAN / GERARD

JOAN  
tio… dorms o que? 

GERARD  
la maria em deixa mig clapat… jaja

JOAN  
a mi també, mola eh… 

GERARD  
si tio, si ma mare s’entera de que fumo herbetes… em mata jeje

JOAN  
tio, fes com jo, si nota una olor rara li dius que fumes mentolat

GERARD  
JAJAJA

JOAN  
AJAJAJA

GERARD  
Pk poses ajajaja enlloc de jajaja???

JOAN  
ajajaja jo que se!!

GERARD  
tio , és que ho trobo super raro. Ningu riu ajaja

JOAN  
calla capullo

GERARD  
tio, em vull comprar un portatil amb la pasta del meu pare

JOAN  
que cabron… has estalviat o que?

GERARD  
clar tio… em passa 200 pavos al mes, i per nadal el doble jeje

JOAN  
jo només tinc la pasta que guanyo venent apunts.

GERARD  
la Berta em va dir que te’n va comprar l’altre dia, no? 

JOAN  
i es va queixar del preu. si esta tirat, una puta ganga! 

GERARD  
tio adeu, em vui fotre una palla

JOAN  
mola perque estas pirat!!!

GERARD  
tio, què passa, tu no et fas palles o que?

JOAN  
clar, tio. un dia ens hem de fer un pallot comunitari

GERARD  
jajaj a segon de ESO ho vam fer, al vestuari

JOAN  
Jo no

GERARD  
perque eres un repelent i ara vas de malote i et vols fotre palles a saco

JOAN  
no em cal, ja follo

GERARD  
tio, tampoc folleu cada dia amb l’Oksana

JOAN  
espera’t que estic parlant amb ella…

WHATSAPP JOAN /OKSANA

OKSANA  
dema no puc tio. porto el Nil al metge

JOAN  
vale. llastima. 

OKSANA  
un altre dia

JOAN  
okok

WHATSAPP JOAN / GERARD

JOAN  
ei gery, ja estic aqui

GERARD  
què diu l’oksana?

JOAN  
hem quedat demà

GERARD  
que cabron… esteu liats oficialment o no??

JOAN  
follamics. I tu veig que estas en plan sequera

GERARD  
que dius tio

JOAN  
com que dius que et vols fer una palla..

GERARD  
i què?? quan jo sortia amb l’Oksana també men feia. 

JOAN  
ja tio, és que les palles molen, eh

GERARD  
un dia ens en fem una i ens expliquem amb qui pensem

JOAN  
amb la Silvana, que esta molt bona, tio

GERARD  
hostia sí, ara la classe d’historia m’agrada

JOAN  
ahir explicant la guerra civil se’m va fotre dura tio

GERARD  
que cabron, ei no se si entrar al grup dels peripatetics… tu què faries? 

JOAN  
jo hi soc, tio… parlen de deures i de merdes

GERARD  
bueno, entro i me’l poso amb silenciador

GRUP PERIPATETICS

GERARD  
ei

MÒNICA  
Gery benvingut!!

POL  
putu gery, qui tha deixat entrar???

GERARD  
gracies Monica. molt gracios, Pol. Entro per animar wel grup

TÀNIA  
wel grup? què vol dir wel grup?

GERARD  
se m’ha apretat la w sense volet

GERARD  
*voler

BERTA  
Joan, em passaries apunts tambe de castellà?

JOAN  
no els passo. els venc

BERTA  
ja ho se, tio, antipatic, a sobre que et pago pasta

JOAN  
si els vols ja saps

MÒNICA  
o ho trobo car 20 euros…

JOAN  
tu tens bons apunts també

MÒNICA  
merci, pero jo no els venc, no busco fer negocis

JOAN  
jo si

OLIVER  
tios tios tios que es veu que la silvana esta preparant un concurs per fer a classe

TÀNIA  
en serio?? concurs de què?

IVÁN  
de temes d’historia, de pal que fa pregunta i entre tots hem de contestar

OLIVER  
sera per grups

OKSANA  
molaaaaaa

POL  
és infantil

TÀNIA  
ai tio, Pol… ara vas de madur o que?

POL  
si, molt madur…

TÀNIA  
potser t’ho passes be jugant

MARC  
és infantil, te rao el Pol

GERARD  
com està el teu pare Marc?

MARC  
calla idiota

GERARD  
joder com et poses… 

MARC  
estas provocant tio, deixa de tocar els collons amb el meu pare

JOAN  
ajajajaj

OKSANA  
pareu de discutir que sempre esteu igual vosaltres dos

POL  
a qui li dius?

OKSANA  
marc i gery

TÀNIA  
Pol, et pensaves que ho deia per tu i jo? 

POL  
jeje molta graciosa


	2. Capítol 2

[CAP. 2]

WHATSAPP GERARD /MARC

GERARD  
Tio, va en serio que el teu germa petit es va fotre una palla a la classe de la silvana??

MARC  
qui t’ha dit aixo? 

GERARD  
ho diuen a l’insti 

MARC  
jodeeeeeer

GERARD  
jajajajaja el Pau és l’amooo

MARC  
ets gilipolles, tio? No ho vagis escampant

GERARD  
pero si no passa res. es de puta mare el Pau. i el teu pare igual, fot riure

MARC  
calla imbecil

GERARD  
joder, al Joan el deixes parlar del teu pare i a mi em fots un moc. no entenc res tio

MARC  
suda de mi

GERARD  
en serio, que em cau bé, i lo dels xinos és molt semat

MARC  
qui t’ha explicat lo dels xinos??

GERARD  
jajajaja quants xinos teniu treballant al taller de casa teva?

MARC  
quin taller? en serio ets idiota. és una gestoria que porta el meu pare. Imbècil.

GERARD  
vale valeeeeeeeee, no cal insultar eeeeehh

GERARD  
ei?

GERARD  
holaaa?? thas enfadat? pero si ho deia de bon rollo..

GERARD  
vale adeuuu

WHATSAPP JOAN / GERARD

JOAN  
eooo

GERARD  
??

JOAN  
tio, estava pensant que molaria tenir germans

GERARD  
jajajaja… has fumat o que??

JOAN  
si. tu tampoc en tens

GERARD  
no. pero tinc gos. jijijiji

JOAN  
per que poses jijiji enlloc de jajajaja? és infantil

GERARD  
ai tio

JOAN  
que

GERARD  
he rigut amb la i jijiji no passa res

JOAN  
ajajaja

GERARD  
macabo de discutir amb el vilasecaaa

JOAN  
pk??

GERARD  
lo dels xinos. no vol que foti conyes dels Chao Li ni del Lao Chung.

JOAN  
ajajajjj… tio, és que s’avergonyeix del seu pare

GERARD  
igual que tu dels teus

JOAN  
no et passis

GERARD  
vale vale

JOAN  
no mhas explicat lo de la teva mare i el Merli

GERARD  
tio ja saps, han tallat. the end.

JOAN  
li ha fotut els cuernos?

GERARD  
la meva mare no. ell no ho se. no crec.

JOAN  
bueno tio, almenys no els sentiras cada nit follant

GERARD  
jajaja capullo. i tu has pillat els teus pares follant algun cop???

JOAN  
que va, tio, passo

GERARD  
passes? no depen de tu. o els pilles o no

JOAN  
jo crec que no follen. fan l’amor…

GERARD  
jeje amb el llum apagat!!!

WHATS TANIA/POL

POL  
quan farem veure que som novios davant de la teva mare?

TANIA  
ei. quan vulguis. pensava que no volies fer-ho.. em vas dir que no.

POL  
no em ve de gust, pero si hem de fer el paripé, el fem. així ta mare estara contenta.

TANIA  
o potser quan et vegi surt corrents.

POL  
jejeje para de fotre’m canya

TANIA  
jo????

POL  
sempre em fots zascas

TANIA  
mira qui parla. de bon rotllo ho dic.

POL  
jajaja… en canvi tu i el Marc sempre esteu rient.

TANIA  
és que m’encanta el Marc, fot molta gràcia. fa riure molt!!

POL  
tampoc tant…

TANIA  
tio, no ets tu el més graciós de la classe. és ell.

POL  
estas pillada eh…

TANIA  
ja és el segon cop que m’ho dius.

POL  
vale vale, ja callo. pero jo també faig gràcia, també dic parides, no? jejeje

TANIA  
pse…. fas gracieta, a vegades.

POL  
vale vale…

TANIA  
tio, soc sincera. és que amb el Marc em parteixo

POL  
per què no li dius a ta mare que surts amb ell enlloc de mi?

TANIA  
tio… què dius.

POL  
jo què sé, com que és tan graciós, segur que es cauran molt bé amb la teva mare.

TANIA  
ai tio

POL  
ens veiem a l’insti.

TANIA/MONICA

MONICA  
TANIA  
parlant amb el Pol pel whats…

MONICA  
i què? be??

TANIA  
em fot a parir, perquè no em vull fer ilusions… però està hipersimpatic pel whats, i despres a l’insti esta tonto…

MONICA  
ja…

TANIA  
és que sembla que estigui gelós quan parlo amb el Marc. Clar que a mi m’encanta provocar-li gelos. 

MONICA  
t’ho passes bé, eh? jaja

TANIA  
si, però em cansa no saber què vol de mi.

MONICA  
pregunta-li

TANIA  
boja

MONICA  
què.

TANIA  
Potser soc jo que m’imagino coses… ai jo què sé! Tu has notat algo?

MONICA  
jo? que va. ja m’hi fixaré.

TANIA  
vas anar a parlar amb el Joan al final?

MONICA  
si, tia… flipa: es va pensar que li tirava la canya.

TANIA  
WTF!!!

MONICA  
i quan va veure que només el vull com amic va passar de mo.

MONICA  
*mi

TANIA  
que fort. els tios son imbècils o què?

MONICA  
els tios no. el Pol i el Joan.

TANIA  
trobo a faltar el Bruno

MONICA  
què en saps?

TANIA  
esta bé, amb l’italià. Saps que a mi m’havia molat el Bruno?? jajaja

MONICA  
en serio? 

TANIA  
fa anys, i quan em va dir que li molaven els tios vaig pensar “merdaaaa”. 

MONICA  
és que el Bruno esta molt bo, tia, les coses com siguin.


	3. Capítol 3

[CAP. 3]

WHATSAPP OLIVER / TÀNIA

OLIVER  
estas millor?

TANIA  
si… tio és que és molt fort el que vaig veure. un tio tirant-se del balcó

OLIVER  
si… tio és que és molt fort el que vaig veure. un tio tirant-se del balcó

TANIA  
si… tio és que és molt fort el que vaig veure. un tio tirant-se del balcó

OLIVER  
tu i el pol què? esteu bastant colegues no??

TANIA  
si, amics.

OLIVER  
mola.

TANIA  
és bon tio

OLIVER  
i esta bo jaja

TANIA  
No és el meu tipus.

OLIVER  
ok. amb el Joan hem dit que molaria fer botellon un dia

TANIA  
siiiiiiii, necessito animarme una mica

OLIVER  
ara fot temps que no fem farra tots

TANIA  
ho dic pel grup

GRUP PERIPATÈTICS

TANIA  
molaria fer una festeta, no? fa temps que no fem res tots.

OLIVER  
i’m in

JOAN  
yeah

MARC  
siiiii

MONICA  
a casa meva aquest cop no pot ser jeje… Tampoc és època de piscina

OLIVER  
llastima, queda pendent per l’estiu eh

MONICA  
;)

GERARD  
hosti com va molar la teva piscina Monica.

MONICA  
erem uns 30 a casa meva, ho arriba a veure ma mare…

OKSANA  
jo no hi era encara…

MONICA  
vine quan vulguis!

OKSANA  
jeje merciiiii

MARC  
fliparàs!

BERTA  
algu sap com li va al BRUNO?????? per què va sortir del grup peripatètics?

TANIA  
es va canviar el mobil a Roma. Esta bé, sempre m’envia petonets per tots!!!

GERARD  
jaja petonets, que gay

OLIVER  
si, molt gay, què passa tonto?

GERARD  
vale valeeeeee, pero si no passa res, ho dic de bon rollo, marica

OLIVER  
tio, no em mola que facis servir aquesta paraula. jo puc fer-ho. tu no.

GERARD  
okokokok no ho deia amb mala llet

MONICA  
dona-li records si parles amb ell Tania

MARC  
siiiiiiiii, de part de tots

TANIA  
ok!

BERTA  
trobo a faltar el Bruno. era com un merlinet jeje

IVAN  
siiiii

POL  
tots el trobem a faltar, és un tio de puta mare.

TANIA  
sí, oi, Pol? i a més és guapissim

POL /TANIA

POL  
tu què. provocant?

TANIA  
que passa. què he fet?

POL  
lo que has dit del Bruno, pel grup, que si és guapo i tal

TANIA  
que no ho és?

POL  
ai és igual

TANIA  
ho és o no?

POL  
o estic discutint aixo. Em sembla que et mola molt provocar a tu

TANIA  
per què ho dius?

POL  
No et facis la tonta

TANIA  
vale, vale… no t’enfadis que em va agradar molt la pizza de casa teva

POL  
te’n fots o que?

TANIA  
que no, tio, que va estar bé. O no?

POL  
sisi

TANIA  
què va dir el teu pare de mi? 

POL  
res

TANIA  
res?

POL  
jo què sé, que li caus bé.

TANIA  
ah

POL  
i jo a ta mare li caic bé?

TANIA  
sisi, bastant

POL  
bastant? nomes?

TANIA  
no, no, que molt

POL  
ahh

TANIA  
a veure si és veritat que fem una festa tots

POL  
no et preocupis que el Juanito s’encarrega de muntar-la

TANIA/BRUNO

TANIA  
eiiiiii

TANIA  
eoo??

TANIA  
què fas?

TANIA  
com va per Romaaaaa?

BRUNO  
ei. estava a la dutxa

TANIA  
okok

BRUNO  
tot bé. tu?

TANIA  
que sec… en serio estas bé?

BRUNO  
sisi, i vosaltres?

TANIA  
m’envien records per tu els de la classe

BRUNO  
guay. tothom?

TANIA  
si, clar

BRUNO  
ok.

TANIA  
com va amb el Nicola?

BRUNO  
nem fent. I tu? tens noviet o què?

TANIA  
que va

BRUNO  
no et mola ningú?

TANIA  
no

BRUNO  
ara ets tu la que estas seca

TANIA  
jeje

BRUNO  
et deixo que he quedat. parlem ok???

TANIA  
val valeeee…. que vagi bé!


	4. Capítol 4

[CAP. 4]

GRUP PERIPATÈTICS

OLIVER  
tios, lo del portatil del Gery és una putada, si algú sap algo, que ho digui

TANIA  
jo ni idea, pero estic amb tu Oliver, si teniu pistes de qui li ha robat

MONICA  
si, a mi també em sap greu Gery, anims…

GERARD  
merci, el Merlí diu que investigaran. Valia una pasta

OKSANA  
si, ja ens ho vas dir. 1800, no?

JOAN  
ja apareixerà, segur que al final s’acaba sabent

JOAN  
IVAN  
que surti el lladre, tios, que s’ha semat molt

BERTA  
si!

MARC  
si

JOAN  
el Merlí ha dit que és la propietat privada la que crea el robatori

MONICA  
no ho ha dit ell, ho diu KARL MARX

JOAN  
aaaaahhh siiiii

POL  
pero el Marx estaria encantat amb la pasta del portatil

JOAN  
s’hauria comprat una maquina per afaitar-se la barba jajajaj

GERARD  
prou de cachondeo tios, que estic molt ratllat amb el tema eh

OLIVER  
ei, si calma, tios, Gaudeamus

IVAN  
jajaja

OKSANA  
gaudeamus?

OLIVER  
gaudim, en llatí. Sé idiomes

BERTA  
jajajaaaaa bonissim!!

IVAN/MARC

IVAN  
ei, estas be?

IVAN  
eooo

MARC  
si, pk?

IVAN  
no, per res.

IVAN  
tio, et veig molt nervios ultimament

MARC  
i què.

IVAN  
no, res, que et volia preguntar com estaves

MARC  
bé

IVAN  
val val...

MARC  
és el meu pare que em posa nervios

IVAN  
ja sé que ha tornat a casa teva

MARC  
és un taladro tio

IVAN  
tu almenys tens pare jeje

MARC  
si, ja, pero per tenir un pare com ell… te’l regalo

IVAN  
hosti que fort. tan greu és?

MARC  
sempre fot el cante i sembla un putu crio.

IVAN  
és veritat que va amb skate?

MARC  
ens veiem a l’insti

OKSANA/MONICA

MONICA  
Vols fer algo? anem al cine??

OKSANA  
com no sigui una peli de dibuixos…

MONICA  
ah. ok, el Nil.

OKSANA  
si, el Nil, com sempre.

MONICA  
no passa res. Un altre dia

OKSANA  
sempre és un altre dia, estic farta

MONICA  
que tranqui, que no passa res

OKSANA  
sí que passa, que no tinc la llibertat que voldria

MONICA  
si vols em quedo el nen i vas tu al cine, jaja

OKSANA  
jeje, quina merda, en serio

MONICA  
pobret, és monissim el teu fill

OKSANA  
ja ho sé, però és que ningú m’enten

MONICA  
els teus pares es cuiden del nen. L’altre dia vas poder venir al botellón

OKSANA  
de miracle. i mira com va acabar…

MONICA  
es va liar gorda eh

OKSANA  
el Joan és un semat, si li hagués tornat el sofà a aquell pavo no hauria rebut una hòstia

MONICA  
a mi cada cop em preocupa més el joan, pero no se li pot dir res.

OKSANA  
ja

MONICA  
passo de que em foti un moc


	5. Capítol 5

[CAP. 5]

MÒNICA/BERTA

MÒNICA  
Crec que passa de mi

BERTA  
Ja ho vaig veure. Que raro que no et volgués deixar els apunts el Gery… 

MÒNICA  
I si el Joan li ha parlat malament de mi? jo que se…

BERTA  
Aquell és capaç

MÒNICA  
Noto el Gery massa distant, no sé què li passa. Em fa patir. Fuma massa… abans no havia tocat ni un cigarro

BERTA  
Si fos tabac encara, però no són pitis el que es fot, son porros

MÒNICA  
El Gerard és molt influenciable

BERTA  
Uff… el Joan li ha menjat el coco!! No te’n recordes de que el Gery i el Marc eren inseparables?

MÒNICA  
Sisi

BERTA  
I ara ni es parlen, tia! Per no parlar-se amb un tio com el Marc…

MÒNICA  
I si va ser ell qui li va robar el portàtil?

BERTA  
Ualaaaaaa

MÒNICA  
Podria ser, tu mateixa dius que no es parlen

BERTA  
I què??? però d’aquí a robar-li no crec

MÒNICA  
Ja…

BERTA  
Ei.. estàs enamorada del Gerard?

MÒNICA  
Per què ho dius?

BERTA  
No se… et veig tan preocupada.

MÒNICA  
El Gery sempre m’ha agradat, però mai acaba de passar res.

BRUNO/TÀNIA

BRUNO  
Jo diria que en va fer 58… 

TÀNIA  
Sembla més jove el teu pare.

BRUNO  
Potser en té 60, jo què sé

TÀNIA  
Esta gran

BRUNO  
Si… Però no li diguis res a ell! que em mata si els de classe saben que va ser el seu cumple!

TÀNIA  
El trobes a faltar?

BRUNO  
Clar. No només a ell. A tu també

TÀNIA  
Gracies guapooo… jo tambe et trobo molt a faltar

BRUNO  
Com esta el Pol? 

TÀNIA  
Bé. Per?

BRUNO  
Per saber-ho

TÀNIA  
Com et va amb el Nicola?

BRUNO  
Avui tenim presentacio de treball a l’escola.

TÀNIA  
Feu junts el treball?

BRUNO  
Si, però amb dues amigues més. És de quatre en quatre

TÀNIA  
Quin pal

BRUNO  
El que

TÀNIA  
Fer un treball entre 4 persones

BRUNO  
Ah… pensava que deies que quin pal fer un treball amb el novio

TÀNIA  
Et fa pal o que?

BRUNO  
Si

BRUNO  
Tia me n’he d’anar que ma mare m’espera. parlem!

TÀNIA  
okok

POL/TANIA

POL  
eooo

POL  
eiii

POL  
veig que estas en linia… Parles amb algu altre?

TÀNIA  
No, què va

POL  
li vaig tornar al Marc la psp

TÀNIA  
Buaa… que fort. Molt bé, Pol. I què et va dir??

POL  
Casi em fot una hostia.

TÀNIA  
Buàaa…

POL  
pero va veure que jo anava de bon rotllo, i que no era facil donar la cara saps?

TÀNIA  
Clar clar

POL  
Ara te una PSP millor que la que li vaig robar el cabron jjjaja

TÀNIA  
Tio, no fotis broma

POL  
és vritat

TÀNIA  
Pol no et passis

POL  
tia és vritat, no passa res, faig conya i ja esta. 

TÀNIA  
vale vale.

TÀNIA  
estic contenta de que li hagis dit.

POL  
no ho he fet per tu 

TÀNIA  
que antipatic, nen

POL  
no, el que passa és que tothom em dona consells i soc jo el que decideixo per mi solet. i punt. 

TÀNIA  
ok. ets molt madur. felicitats

POL  
ja ens veurem a l’insti


	6. Capítol 6

[CAP. 6]

BRUNO & GERARD

BRUNO  
gery!

BRUNO  
digues algo quan puguis…

GERARD  
Bruno, que tal.

BRUNO  
Això tu. M’ha dit el meu pare el que t’ha passat. 

GERARD  
molt fort

BRUNO  
Tranqui

GERARD  
No, tranqui no, tio. Em vaig tornar boig. 

BRUNO  
No diguis això

GERARD  
casi boig. vaig arribar a casa en pilotes. estava fumant amb el Joan

BRUNO  
tio, doncs para

GERARD  
ja…

BRUNO  
què. Fumaràs?

GERARD  
no, pero és que tinc el mono tio, estic pillat

BRUNO  
joder

GERARD  
em prenc pastilles pels nervis

BRUNO  
esta bé. Cuida’t tio

GERARD  
Tu si que deus estar bé a Roma. Ara voldria estar allà, lluny d’aquí. 

BRUNO  
Roma tampoc és un paradís, eh

GERARD  
que no estas bé?

BRUNO  
pse… na fent

GERARD  
Ets l’únic que s’ha atrevit a preguntar-me com estic. Els hi dec fer por

BRUNO  
no, tio

GERARD  
saps que si. Merci

BRUNO  
anima’t, germanet…

GERARD  
jeje

POL & TÀNIA

POL  
ei, em passes apunts de catala?

TÀNIA  
si, ok, despres faig foto i t’envio

POL  
merci

TÀNIA  
eo.

TÀNIA  
ja esta? no dius res mes?

POL  
de què

TÀNIA  
no, no… res

POL  
ok

TÀNIA  
tot be Pol?

POL  
clar.

POL  
i tu, estas depre o que et passa?

TÀNIA  
ai tio

POL  
digues, com que preguntes tant…

TÀNIA  
nono, ho dic per lo de l’altre dia, el que va passar. Ja saps…

POL  
m’ha tocat, ho reconec. 

TÀNIA  
a mi tambe

POL  
és molt fort, em vaig espantar molt pel Gery

TÀNIA  
ah… 

POL  
tu no?

TÀNIA  
si, clar, jo també

POL  
es posarà bé

TÀNIA  
si, suposo. Vols parlar d’alguna cosa més?

POL  
No. 

TÀNIA  
Val, adeu.

POL  
recorda els apunts. merci

TÀNIA  
he quedat. te’ls passo despres si me’n recordo. adeu

BRUNO & MÒNICA

BRUNO  
eo, com va?

MÒNICA  
Brunoooo!! que dius!

BRUNO  
he sabut lo del Gery

MÒNICA  
estic molt feta caldo tio

BRUNO  
ves a veure’l

MÒNICA  
hi aniré, pero mai trobo el moment… no sé si molesto

BRUNO  
no, clar que no! 

MÒNICA  
has parlat amb ell? 

BRUNO  
si, i sé que li agradaria que hi anessis

MÒNICA  
guay

BRUNO  
com és que li fotia tanta canya als porros?

MÒNICA  
es va ajuntar amb el Joan, que esta agilipollat

BRUNO  
joder, ja li val al Joan, tan tranquil que era

MÒNICA  
tu ho has dit: era

BRUNO  
ves a veure el gery

MÒNICA  
si

IVAN & BERTA

IVAN  
ei

BERTA  
que tal

IVAN  
no creus que és raro el que esta passant?

IVAN  
ningú participa en el grup de whats dels peripatetics

BERTA  
ja, a mi tambe em sembla raro

IVAN  
és fort que ningu diu res… pobre Gery. Jo és que no tinc gaire relacio amb ell. No aniré a veure’l.

BERTA  
pobre tio

IVAN  
Què passa, que hi vagin els seus amics. El Joan

BERTA  
El joan és un egoista, per mi és el culpable del que li ha passat al Gerard

IVAN  
Tan com culpable?

BERTA  
Tio, el gery sempre s’ha deixat portar, fa el que fan els seus colegues, i així li ha anat. és idiota

IVAN  
jajaja

BERTA  
Què rius?

IVAN  
que vas molt a saco, m’encanta com et cagues en tot

BERTA  
jaja però tinc raó o no???

IVAN  
si!! el joan és imbècil i el gerard tontet

BERTA  
ja es veia a venir que passaria alguna cosa, estaven cada dia fotent porros a saco

IVAN  
a l’hora del pati també

BERTA  
va, explica’m algo divertit, que m’agobio

IVAN  
no se… jo que se

BERTA  
tio, que avorrit que ets

IVAN  
avui l’Oliver ha lligat, com de costum, pel Grindr

BERTA  
posa’t tu al tinder

IVAN  
passo. prefereixo coneixer a la persona.

BERTA  
clar. Bueno et deixo que vaig a la dutxa

IVAN  
val…. ens veiem


	7. Capítol 7

[CAP. 7]

IVAN/OLIVER

IVAN  
on ets? has lligat?

si

IVAN  
un altre cop el massatgista?

mmmmm si

IVAN  
cabron.

tu què? ja li has entrat a la Berta???

IVAN  
no…

tio, fes-ho o no et parlo

IVAN  
que dius.

IVAN  
ei

IVAN  
Oliver!

IVAN  
joder nen, vaaaaleee

IVAN/BERTA

IVAN  
ei…

BERTA  
eo

BERTA  
que tal Ivan

IVAN  
estic content del que vam aconseguir junts. Ens vam marcar un puntazo,no?

BERTA  
junts?

IVAN  
desobeir

BERTA  
siiiiii, pero tu ho vas fer tot, tio, si no fos per tu el boicot no s’hagues fet

IVAN  
tu vas ajudar molt. el rotllo desobediencia civil esta be eh

BERTA  
si tio, va molar com ho explicava la Silvana. El Merlí em fa pena…

IVAN  
a mi també una mica. Esta ratlladissim.

BERTA  
em va agradar que ens fes tancar els ulls quan recitava les paraules del Thoreau… era com tenir el Merlí d’abans.

IVAN  
ja…

IVAN/OLIVER

IVAN  
ho he fet, estic parlant amb ella!

OLIVER  
si??? que diu??

IVAN  
hem parlat del boicot a l’examen, pero ara ja ens hem quedat callats

OLIVER  
continua, parla del que sigui!!

IVAN  
passo, no se que més dirli

OLIVER  
ai tio em canses

IVAN/BERTA

IVAN  
sisi… i avui el dia a l’insti estava més tranquil , no?

ja parlarem, que m’espera ma mare a la pelu

IVAN  
okok

IVAN/OLIVER

IVAN  
Joder!!!

OLIVER  
que??

IVAN  
res

GERARD/BRUNO

GERARD  
ei…

BRUNO  
com vas???

GERARD  
millor. pastis i tal… saps qui m’esta ajudant?

BRUNO  
el meu pare?

GERARD  
jeje

BRUNO  
previsible

GERARD  
em va forçar a sortir al carrer, pero encara no vull tornar al insti. 

BRUNO  
no m’estranya. aquells no s’han portat gaire bé

GERARD  
el Joan és un cabron, sempre estavem junts i ara… el tio suda

BRUNO  
tio no pots estar tancat a casa com l’Ivan. No es plan

GERARD  
lo meu es diferent

BRUNO  
per aixo ho dic. ara estas millor.

GERARD  
no tornare fins que estigui segur. La meva mare em diu ok

BRUNO  
que fots tot el dia a casa?

GERARD  
i tu que fots a Roma?

BRUNO  
jaja na fent, aguantar al capullo del novio de ma mare jeje

GERARD  
encara tens el noviet?

BRUNO  
mes o menys

GERARD  
amb els gays es molt diferent o què?

BRUNO  
el què

GERARD  
lligar, ja saps

BRUNO  
dues persones s’agraden, i follen si volen, si és tio o tia que importa.

GERARD  
pero a tu et mola tot o nomes tios?

BRUNO  
tios. i a tu?

GERARD  
a mi ties. pero ultimament passo molt, no estic per aixo.

BRUNO  
et molen els tios?

GERARD  
què dius tioooo????

POL/JOAN

POL  
juanito

JOAN  
polete. abans de que preguntis, no se res del gery

POL  
no he dit res, tio. k fas nen

JOAN  
tirat al sofa. tu?

POL  
tocant l’harmonica?

JOAN  
ja no fumo tant. com que ja no em passes l’herbeta..

POL  
bueno es que el meu pare es va enterar per la Gina, tio

JOAN  
la Gina ho llarga tot

POL  
ara pagarem el que falta del credit del Oscar com puguem.

JOAN  
no estaves apuntat a una ett?

POL  
no hi ha feina ni de palomitero nen

JOAN  
jajajaj

POL  
s’han enterat els teus pares del tema marihuana?

JOAN  
si

POL  
i què

JOAN  
res

POL  
joder, que raro, amb la mala hostia que gasta el teu pare

JOAN  
deixa el meu pare en pau

POL  
eeeeeei, vale nen

JOAN  
nono, si és que no vull parlar d’ell. ja esta, cap mal rotllo amb tu

POL  
okok. saps algo del gery?

JOAN  
calla capullo

POL  
jajajaja


	8. Capítol 8

[CAP. 8]

OLIVER / TANIA

OLIVER  
eiiiii, em pots fer un favor??

TANIA  
clar!

OLIVER  
em pots portar un pastís de xocolata?

TANIA  
jajajaja

OLIVER  
jajajajjj

OLIVER  
tia, és que no em trec del cap la imatge del Pol amb el pastís de nata a la cara. Ets la bombaaaaaa. Visca la Taniaaaaa!

TANIA  
gracieeeeeessss

TANIA  
bua, tio… en el fons estic trista eh

OLIVER  
si, ja mho penso. Però has d’estar molt contenta pel que vas fer, no tothom s’atrevriria

OLIVER  
*s’atreviria

TANIA  
no, no, si estic contenta també, no me’n penedeixo gens, s’ho mereixia i punt. Però el que va dir el Pol de mi davant dels altres, em fa mal

OLIVER  
Bueno bueno bueno… és un cabron! Dir que estas gorda! no ho estas!!

TANIA  
No ho va dir amb aquestes paraules, però més o menys

OLIVER  
i si fossis gorda què? pero no es el cas eh! espero que no t’agafi cap complexe ara

TANIA  
nono, que va, jo estic be. a qui no li agradi que no miri

OLIVER  
el que hauria de fer el tio és demanar-te perdó davant de tothom, pero aquest és un covard, no ho farà

TANIA  
ja no vull pensar mes en ell, Oliver

OLIVER  
no mestranya. Fot mandra quan es posa tonto el cahito de la classe.

TANIA  
No sempre és tan machito

OLIVER  
què vols dir. No em diguis que té una deriva gay??? jajajajajaja

TANIA  
jejeje no

EFRA / POL

EFRA  
què passa toro

POL  
Efra, que tal

EFRA  
avui no treballes?

POL  
no em toca. El Manuel de fruiteria em va demanar canviar el torn, per aixo no he vingut

EFRA  
sisi, ja l’he vist, esta per aquí remenant la cua

POL  
i tu que

EFRA  
jo al magatzem, amagant-me de l’Encarna

POL  
jaja

EFRA  
m’ho vaig passar molt be amb tu

POL  
va molar

EFRA  
vale. doncs aixo. nomes tho volia dir hehe

POL  
Ens veiem per la feina.

EFRA  
estas ratllat?

POL  
que va

EFRA  
segur?

POL  
que no, tranqui, va molar, en serio

EFRA  
ok. ens veiem pel super un dia d’aquest guapo

POL  
ok!

OKSANA / JOAN

OKSANA  
un altre cop? cancer?

JOAN  
si tia… ha recaigut

OKSANA  
joder… quin pal, pobret, el teu pare… Com es troba?

JOAN  
bueno, va fent… no gaire bé. pero sembla animat… almenys no el veig plorant pels racons. Depen del dia

OKSANA  
no m’havies dit res

JOAN  
jo ho se. prefereixo que no se sapiga

OKSANA  
ok, no diré res. Però tu i el teu pare que?

JOAN  
que de que

OKSANA  
bueno, ja saps. Que com us porteu

JOAN  
una mica millor. Hem pogut parlar de bon rotllo ultimament

OKSANA  
mola

JOAN  
si...

OKSANA  
tu com estas?

JOAN  
be

OKSANA  
com estas, Joan?

JOAN  
be be

OKSANA  
tio, no em diguis bé. sóc l’oksana, ens coneixem una mica, no creus?

JOAN  
si. tens raó.

JOAN  
estic malament. l’he cagat tant…

OKSANA  
vols que ens veiem?

JOAN  
no. merci.

OKSANA  
quan vulguis ja saps.

JOAN  
ok

POL / TANIA

POL  
ei

POL  
hola?

TANIA  
?

POL  
encara enfadada?

TANIA  
...

POL  
no se, tia… molaria estar be.

TANIA  
jaja

POL  
som amics

TANIA  
JAJAJA

POL  
no som amics?

TANIA  
bla bla blaaaaa

POL  
bla bla què? contesta no?

POL  
eiii

POL  
joder, ya te vale

TANIA  
a mi???? ya me vale a mi??

POL  
ufffff quin pal

TANIA  
si, aixo estava pensant jo. em fots molt pa

POL  
pero no podrem parlar mai més com abans o que?

POL  
em sents?

POL  
vale, sudes de mi...

TANIA  
bingo


	9. Capítol 9

[CAP. 9]

TANIA / OLIVER

TÀNIA  
Va ser només un rotllo… 

OLIVER  
Pero que guay, no? amb el Marc!

TÀNIA  
siiii, no m’ho esperava gens

OLIVER  
esta guapot ultimament

TÀNIA  
uffff… molt maco. Em va encantar

OLIVER  
era el teu primer cop?

TÀNIA  
si. Va estar molt bé.

OLIVER  
ole, quin estrenooooo

TÀNIA  
siiiiii m’encanta

OLIVER  
sou parejita, doncs?

TÀNIA  
que va, no sortim ni res.

OLIVER  
encara et mola el Pol

TÀNIA  
tinc un merder al cap que petaré. Estic molt enfadada amb el Pol encara però és que quan el miro… 

OLIVER  
et continua agradant eh

OLIVER  
a aquest machote li aniria bé saber que has follat amb el Marc

TÀNIA  
Nooooooo!!! Oliver, no diguis res, no vull que ho sapiga ningu, OK??

OLIVER  
OKOKOK

TÀNIA  
no vull mals rotllos. T’ho he dit a tu en confiança i prou.

OLIVER  
ok, love. Tranqui que de mi boca no sale. 

TÀNIA  
perfecte

MARC / JOAN

MARC  
vols quedar?

JOAN  
no puc tio… tinc percal a casa

MARC  
??

JOAN  
res, coses

MARC  
vale

JOAN  
què volies fer?

MARC  
jo què sé, estic ratllat. Sortir una mica

JOAN  
ja...

JOAN  
m’has de dir algo?

MARC  
jaja

MARC  
volia preguntar-te pel gery

JOAN  
joder que pesats, no sé res d’ell 

MARC  
tio tio, si a mi em passa el mateix. Tothom es pensa que jo hauria de saber-ho perquè erem molt amics

JOAN  
ja no ho sou

MARC  
per mi és un gran amic. L’he cagat molt amb ell

JOAN  
jo em sembla que també

MARC  
el trobo a faltar, ja saps, les seves parides . voldria que tot fos com abans

JOAN  
i jo, pero és tard

MARC  
per què?

JOAN  
no se tio, ara costa una mica tornar enrere

MARC  
espero que torni aviat a classe

JOAN  
si

BRUNO / OLIVER

OLIVER  
Nen, com va??? Portes molt temps callat. T’has oblidat de nosaltres o que?

BRUNO  
Com vols que m’oblidi dels peripatètics?

OLIVER  
Ens trobes a faltar o què?

BRUNO  
Molt.

OLIVER  
Torna!

BRUNO  
Ja veurem...

OLIVER  
En serio, tornaràs?

BRUNO  
No ho sé.

OLIVER  
Que no estàs bé a Roma? Com va amb el Nicola?

BRUNO  
No estem del tot bé.

OLIVER  
ah… quin pal.

BRUNO  
si

OLIVER  
és la típica crisis de parella que es soluciona follant? jajajaja

BRUNO  
No jajajaa

OLIVER  
Llàstima.

BRUNO  
Tranqui. Ho superaré.

OLIVER  
Clar, tio, i Roma mola o què? No hi he estat mai

BRUNO  
Roma és una passada. Per què no vens tu i sortim de farra junts a buscar rotllo?

OLIVER  
jajajaja

OLIVER  
uuuuuiii que dolentot t’estas tornant

BRUNO  
No tant, tranqui. Com esteu vosaltres?

OLIVER  
Bé, el teu pare ja esta millor. Se’l veu més enèrgic. És com el Merlí de sempre, saps?

BRUNO  
Qualsevol dia la lia parda a l’insti

OLIVER  
jajajaaaa, ja ho va fer l’altre dia

BRUNO  
Com esta la Tania? 

OLIVER  
Bé. Va fent. Contenta. 

BRUNO  
I els altres? Joan?… Pol?

OLIVER  
el Joan s’ha calmat una mica, tio. El seu pare torna a estar malalt, m’ho va dir l’ Oksana, però és top secret. 

BRUNO  
pobre tio

OLIVER  
i el Pol està xulito, com de costum. 

BRUNO  
ja el conec, ja. Bueno tio, envia petons a tots, ok?

OLIVER  
siiii, guapo, petons a tu també, i sort amb el Nicola

BRUNO  
la necessitaré ;)

EFRA / POL

POL  
tio, avui treballes al super?

EFRA  
si

POL  
mola, és que aguantar jo sol a l’encarna és un pal

EFRA  
a més, t’alegro la vista, no?

POL  
jeje

EFRA  
la noia aquella que va venir al super… et de veritat, eh? 

POL  
si

EFRA  
però esteu picats.

POL  
espero que algun dia ens despiquem, si passa el temps.

EFRA  
va venir a provocar

POL  
ja ho sé, és que em vaig passar una mica amb ella

EFRA  
no es pot ser tan toro imperial , nene

POL  
jajaja


	10. Capítol 10

[CAP. 10]

MARC / GERARD

MARC  
tu donaràs sang?

GERARD  
a qui?

MARC  
hi ha una campanya al insti

GERARD  
per donar sang? passo. després del que m’ha passat…

MARC  
tio, no et van treure sang ni res

GERARD  
però em van punxar merdes. calmants. estava adormit alla a l’hospital

MARC  
ja ho se. Et vaig veure

GERARD  
en serio?

MARC  
si. estaves dormint

GERARD  
wow

MARC  
em vaig sentir fatal…

GERARD  
et pensaves que em moria?

MARC  
jo que se… no sabia res

GERARD  
vas plorar?

MARC  
si. una mica.

GERARD  
guay

MARC  
guay?

GERARD  
mola que algú plori per tu.

GERARD  
tio, tinc moltes ganes de tornar a classe

MARC  
torna aviat tio. T’esperem

GERARD / MONICA

MONICA  
eiiii

GERARD  
holaaa

MONICA  
espero que l’enterro del para del Joan no sigui l’unic cop que et veiem…

GERARD  
nooo, tranqui, torno a classe segur

MONICA  
Aaaaah

GERARD  
tens ganes de que torni?

MONICA  
tots en tenim ganes

GERARD  
mola. em sembla que he madurat.

MONICA  
perfectee

GERARD  
bueno et deixo que ma mare em crida, que m’ha fet un suc de tronja

MONICA  
ok noi madur...

GERARD  
:)

BRUNO / POL

BRUNO  
eooooo

POL  
Brunooooooo! quant temps, tioooo

BRUNO  
si

POL  
què fas???

BRUNO  
per aquí, en una plaça de roma, apalancat

POL  
fent què? sol? o amb el novio?

BRUNO  
sol

POL  
uuuuuuiii

BRUNO  
Tu què? Ja m’ha dit el meu pare que et fa la tutoria del treball de recerca

POL  
si tio, sobre HEGEL, i m’esta quedant de puta mare

BRUNO  
li agrada? segur?

POL  
per què ho dius?

BRUNO  
coneixent el meu pare… m’estranya que no et foti canya

POL  
i per què ha de fer-ho?

BRUNO  
tio, jo què sé, ell és així

POL  
nono, em foterà un notable com a mínim!! 

BRUNO  
Vamooooos torooooooo

POL  
jajajajajjjaj

BRUNO  
em trobes a faltar?

POL  
clar burro. per què ho preguntes?

BRUNO  
sempre va bé saber que la gent et troba a faltar. No?

POL  
Estas bé?

BRUNO  
siiiiii

POL  
sones raro

BRUNO  
no sono raro, escric raro jaja

POL  
saps lo del pare del Joan?

BRUNO  
si tio, molt fort

POL  
vam anar tots a l’esglesia

BRUNO  
vaig estar a punt de venir, però clar, agafar un avio per un enterro… era depriment.

POL  
el Joan fet pols eh

BRUNO  
no m’estranya. La Tania què?

POL  
bé, per? T’ha explicat algo? 

BRUNO  
No. De què?

POL  
no, res… un petit pique que vam tenir… 

BRUNO  
encara us esteu picant? sempre esteu igual. Quan vaig marxar a Roma ja començaveu. 

POL  
jajja siiii

BRUNO  
ok nen, parlem.

POL  
okok

BRUNO  
Pol

POL  
que

BRUNO  
Jo també et trobo a faltar

POL  
:)


	11. Capítol 11

[CAP. 11]

POL / TANIA

TANIA  
ja has arribat a casa?

POL  
ara estava a punt de ficar-me al llit.

TANIA  
no puc dormir

POL  
per què?

TANIA  
penso en tu...

POL  
I jo. M?he he passat molt bé.

TANIA  
M?ha encantat el que m'has dit a la sala de billars

POL  
necessitava dir-t’ho. Ara voldria tornar a estar amb tu.

TANIA  
ho tb.

POL  
ens veiem dema abans d’entrar a l’insti?

TANIA  
vale. hi anem junts.

POL  
si! dema ho sabrà tothom que estem junts

TANIA  
això espero

POL  
Clar que si. No hi ha res que ho pugui impedir.

BRUNO / GERARD

BRUNO  
ei Gery. 

GERARD  
eiii que dius

BRUNO  
dorms?

GERARD  
que dius! com va per Roma?

BRUNO  
ja no hi soc

GERARD  
en serio?? estas a bcn??

BRUNO  
he arribat fa dues hores.

GERARD  
de puta mare! i el teu pare ho sabia? no ens ha aviat

BRUNO  
m'he presentat sense avisar.

GERARD  
s'haurà quedat flipant el tio

BRUNO  
molt. Jo estava a la dutxa, i quan m'ha vist sortint amb la tovallola...

GERARD  
potser es pensava que era la teva avia

BRUNO  
potser si. A més, fa poc em va dir que volia tonrar, qu esta farta de la gira.

GERARD  
aviam si ens veiem tioo

BRUNO  
NO DIGUIS RES EH, és sorpresa

GERARD  
no no tranquil

BRUNO  
només ho saps tu

GERARD  
mola

BRUNO  
dea em passo per l'insti a saludar

GERARD  
guay. però per què has tornat?

BRUNO  
tio, a Roma tot va anar diferent de com m'esperava

GERARD  
vaya pal

BRUNO  
si tio, i al final he dit: torno. Em va agafar un rampell, no podia més. el primer vol que vaig trobar, a saco

GERARD  
me n’alegro tio

BRUNO  
també t’he de dir que us trobo a faltar

GERARD  
eeeeeeeii, molaaa tio.

BRUNO  
a uns més que altres, clar…

GERARD  
gracies! quan et vegi la Tania, fliparà, no?

BRUNO  
si… i el Pol. Tinc ganes de veure la cara que posa quan em vegi.

IVAN / OLIVER

IVAN  
eiiiiiiii Oliver!! on ets???

OLIVER  
eooo, què et passa? Hi ha algun problema??

IVAN  
Nooooo, per?

OLIVER  
Tio m’has espantat, mai ets tan expressiu pel whatss jaja

IVAN  
on ets? has lligat o que? 

OLIVER  
surto ara de claqué. no he lligat

IVAN  
jo si

OLIVER  
EN SERIOOOO????

IVAN  
per què poses majuscules? tan raro és?

OLIVER  
nono, però és novetat!! 

IVAN  
sisi, això segur

OLIVER  
Amb una de l’insti??? O una noia de fora?

IVAN  
una? per què ha de ser només una?

OLIVER  
va calla tio

IVAN  
dues

OLIVER  
dues ties??? en serio?? us heu conegut i us heu donat els telefons?

IVAN  
no tio, això ens ho hem saltat. hem anat directament a liar-nos.

OLIVER  
m’estas vacilant?

IVAN  
ja sé que ho sembla, però no.

OLIVER  
tio, ara vinc i m’ho expliques TOT

IVAN  
Oliver, la vida és meravellosa. 


	12. Capítol 12

[CAP. 12]

BRUNO / TANIA

BRUNO  
et van agradar els Penne?

TANIA  
BONISSSSIMMMMS penne rigate

BRUNO  
alla putanesca

TANIA  
m’encanta

BRUNO  
encara no hem parlat del tema

TANIA  
bueno… ja ho vas veure, estic molt penjada.

BRUNO  
ja ho sé, ja. Entenc que he perdut, Tània

TANIA  
tio, no em diguis això que em fas sentir fatal.

BRUNO  
Tània, tu saps que jo he tornat pensant en el Pol. I arribo i em trobo que tu i ell esteu junts.

TANIA  
si ja ho se

BRUNO  
Per mi és una putada. Però també me n’alegro per tu. Ho pots entendre? estic fet un putu lio. 

TANIA  
ho entenc moltissim Bruno, i m’agrada que siguis tan sincer

BRUNO  
Tinc el cor dividit.

BRUNO  
m’ha quedat molt de novela aixo jeje.

TANIA  
jaja

TANIA  
Bruno, sou el que més estimo en aquest mon, tu i el Pol

BRUNO  
i vosaltres per mi també. Bueno, i el meu pare jajaja

TANIA  
a les colònies ens ho passarem bé els tres.

BRUNO  
tu creus que he de venir?

TANIA  
eieieiei, tu vens a les colonies i punt!!!! ni se t’acudeixi no venir eh

BRUNO  
vaaaaaaaleee

BRUNO / POL

BRUNO  
et van agradar els Penne?

POL  
jeje

BRUNO  
jeje què?

POL  
res. estaven bonissims

BRUNO  
gracies

POL  
estaves molt juganer

BRUNO  
jo??

POL  
no et facis el tonto. si, tu. per sota la taula

BRUNO  
el Nicola em va ensenyar a jugar

POL  
ja...

BRUNO  
vosaltres dos també us tocàveu… Ho vaig notar

POL  
estem sortint, tio. és normal

BRUNO  
Pol: tot és normal. I sé què és estar enamorat.

POL  
com hi vas eh, has vingut amb ganes. 

BRUNO  
no ho vaig passar gaire bé a Roma, i ara vull ser feliç. Del tot.

POL  
ho entenc.

BRUNO  
per què m’ho vau amagar?

POL  
no sé..

BRUNO  
no volíeu que em posés gelós?

POL  
jeje. Bruno tio, jo que se

BRUNO  
val, val.

BRUNO  
o potser la Tania tenia por de que jo li robés el novio

POL  
va, Bruno...

BRUNO  
ja callo.

POL  
no t'enfadis

BRUNO  
No.

POL  
t'has picat

BRUNO  
necessito que em diguis alguna cosa que em faci venir ganes d’anar de colònies amb vosaltres. 

POL  
joder, tenim ganes de que vinguis tio!!!!!

BRUNO  
...

POL  
hòstia Bruno, com ets…

BRUNO  
com soc?

POL  
t’agrada fer-te el remolón

BRUNO  
si

POL  
Bruno

BRUNO  
què

POL  
si no vens a les colònies et trobaré molt a faltar. 

BRUNO  
Vindré

BRUNO / CALDUCH

CALDUCH  
nen, m’he comprat un mobil amb emoticonos

BRUNO  
ben fet iaia

CALDUCH  
pero no els trobo

BRUNO  
estan al whats, a la part de baix

CALDUCH  
@@=== 738490

BRUNO  
jajajaj aixo no

CALDUCH  
a la merda, prefereixo parlar cara a cara

BRUNO  
quan arribi a casa parlem

CALDUCH  
porta’m un limoncello

BRUNO  
ja t’has acabat el que et vaig portar d’Itàlia??

CALDUCH  
nen, qui et penses que soc? clar que me l’he acabat!!

BRUNO  
jajajajaja ets la bomba iaia

POL / TANIA

TANIA  
ara va dient que no sap si vindrà al Montseny

POL  
el conec. vindrà.

TANIA  
jo també el conec eh.

POL  
sisi, ja… què et passa?

TANIA  
a mi? res

POL  
estas bé?

TANIA  
una mica rara per tot

POL  
carinyo, estem bé, no?

TANIA  
si

POL  
doncs ja esta. el Bruno és el nostre amic i hem de poder estar tots junts com sempre

TANIA  
sisi clar

POL  
tinc ganes de veure't

TANIA  
a quina habitació dormiràs de colònies?

POL  
no se, amb els tios

TANIA  
ja...

POL  
què vols? que dormim junts?

TANIA  
no cal, jo estare amb les nenes

POL  
serà excitant eh 

TANIA  
el que

POL  
tot. fer una sortida així. des de fa molt temps que no fem res. 

TANIA  
tio… aviat acaba el curs i tothom anirà al seu rotllo.

POL  
hem d'aprotiftar el moment

TANIA  
si.

POL  
això s’acaba… i jo voldria que no s’acabés mai  



	13. Capítol 13

[CAP. 13]

BRUNO / TANIA

BRUNO  
eo

TANIA  
que tal??

BRUNO  
depre

TANIA  
jo tambe tio… colònies inoblidables

BRUNO  
es coses bones, s’acaben…

TANIA  
tothom esta igual, després d’una sortida tan xula costa molt fer examens.

BRUNO  
i després de volar per la galaxia amb el Pol?…no? 

TANIA  
jeje si

BRUNO  
em va encantar

TANIA  
i a mi també

BRUNO  
sou més importants que ningú per mi 

TANIA  
Bruno tio, per què has tardat tant? 

BRUNO  
encara t’he d’explicar moltes coses de Roma

TANIA  
si, quedem i parlem molt

BRUNO  
però vull que sapigues que no em posare entremig de tu i el Pol. 

TANIA  
jo ja li vaig dir al Pol que no pensava posar-me a espiar-lo com si fos un policia. El Pol agrada a tothom… pero confio en ell

BRUNO  
si, ja ho se, i pots estar tranquil·la i confiar que no te la foterà

TANIA  
tio, saps que? el Marc… em va tirar la canya

BRUNO  
un altre cop???

TANIA  
esta pillat

BRUNO  
en serio? pobret…

TANIA  
si, pero ja li vaig dir que no és plan… 

BRUNO  
clar

TANIA  
te’n recordes quan estava tan pillada pel Marc? ja m’hagues agradat que es fixés en mi… m’agradava tant!

BRUNO  
sisi, me’n recordo. El Marc és un bon tio

TANIA  
si, m’encanta… jo és que ho voldria tot, Bruno, aquest és el meu problema

BRUNO  
jajajaja

GRUP PERIPATÈTICS

OLIVER  
tios, a qui li falta posar el nom a la paret del magatzem?? va, que s’acaba el curs!!

OKSANA  
calla, tio, quin mal rotllo que s’acabi tot

OLIVER  
una cosa, li hem de fer algo al merlí per l’últim dia de classe!!

BERTA  
siiiiiii, i fem-li un regal

GERARD  
i’m in 

JOAN  
jo tambe. què fotem? 

MONICA  
bona ideaaaaa! siiii

MARC  
el primer dia de classe ens va portar a la cuina!! 

TANIA  
podriem fer-li una sorpresa alla dins! 

POL  
escrivim alguna cosa entre tots? 

TANIA  
si si, mola

IVAN  
li regalem un fuet? va en serio! Li encanten!! 

OLIVER  
si, li mola moooolt

GERARD  
fa temps ens va donar una cançó per cantar a final de curs, en llatí… Bueno, és una idea, que podriem cantar i tal, però si no voleu és igual

JOAN  
si, gery! mola

MARC  
cantem! 

BERTA  
és igual que desafinem

OKSANA  
si desafinem li agradara més jajaja

BRUNO/POL

POL  
ei, volen fer una sorpresa pel teu pare

BRUNO  
tipo que?

POL  
no sé, estan dient de regalar-li un fuet

BRUNO  
és bona idea, li agrada molt. A mi també em molen els fuets. 

POL  
jeje

BRUNO  
jaja

POL  
bruno, estas bé? 

BRUNO  
no, clar que no. Estic depre. Tu no? 

POL  
molt, tio, és que és molt fort que s’acabi el curs!! que ens queden quatre dies a l’insti, i que després… què? em fot pànic no aprovar els examens

BRUNO  
tio, aprovaràs, tranqui

POL  
em costa molt, i jo vull entrar a filosofia, no puc repetir curs un altre cop

 

BRUNO  
entraràs, el meu pare t’ajudarà en tot

POL  
si, ja ho sé

BRUNO  
estic trist, i no sé què he de fer 

POL  
ja…

BRUNO  
m’agradaria estar amb tu, Pol. 

POL  
ja ho se

BRUNO  
el que va passar em va agradar massa

POL  
a mi també tio, vaig estar superbé amb tu i la Tania

BRUNO  
m’agrada que m’ho diguis. A Roma he trobat a faltar sentir això. 

POL  
et va matxacar una mica el Nicola, no? 

BRUNO  
si, bastant… 

POL  
ara ja estas lluny, tio ,oblida’l 

BRUNO  
ja ho faig. Tu m’ajudes a no pensar-hi. 

POL  
Bruno… es pot estar amb dues persones? 

BRUNO  
suposo que no. Tu estas amb la Tània 

POL  
si

BRUNO  
i heu d’anar fent. 

POL  
jaja. anar fent?

BRUNO  
vull dir que heu de continuar junts, i jo apartar-me

POL  
ah… 

BRUNO  
no?

POL  
jo ho voldria tot, tio. Ja saps que des de petit que estic marcat per això. Mai tenia el que volia. Però em sembla que no es pot tenir tot. O sí?

BRUNO  
potser si… amb el temps ho sabrem.


End file.
